


Love Confession

by hctiwkrad



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Confusing, Father/Son Incest, Hate Sex, Love Confessions, M/M, Parent/Child Incest, Sad and Happy, Strange Love, dont know what to do next
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:00:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29641284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hctiwkrad/pseuds/hctiwkrad
Summary: Father-Son dynamicClaudia tells Viren what Soren asked her to do…
Relationships: Soren & Viren (The Dragon Prince)
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

Soren opened the office door slowly and heard his father's cold voice as he closed the door.

"What am I going to do with you?" Lord Viren sighs as he looks at his son’s eyes.

Soren stood there, staring at the ground with a small frown on his face. 

“Come closer” his father said.

Soren bites his lip and glances up to his father, unsure. He's scared, he knew Claudia would tell this to dad, he thought that his dad was right, he shouldn’t ask this to Claudia…

"You are older than her, more than old enough to know better, you imbecile! Answer me!" Viren suddenly demands loudly, banging his fist against the top of the desk.

"I was thinking that…” Soren’s voice shattered.

"Speak son!!! What is your excuse for asking it?" he asks, more directly.

"I just... wanted to know the feeling of love. I just wanted to show her that I love her and I care for her." Soren was shaking. 

"Love huh!!!, want to fuck your sister is love huh!" he snaps, leaning down to yell this in his face.

Soren looks up to him, and he was crying as Viren grabs Soren's chin and lifts his face.

"Do you even understand why I'm mad at you for this ?" he asks next.

"Yes... “Soren says with a crying voice.

Viren shouts " Answer my question."

"She's my sister. my family. When you were not there for me she was there… she listened me, she hugged me, she calmed me and... that's why I want to do this with her!" he explains. 

Viren was literally in shock because his son made a point about their relationship but he was furious also he wanted to apologize from his son for behaving like this but he said.

"So if I asked you for this thing... you wouldn't protest, huh?"

Soren stares at him, shocked. Then he drops his gaze and admits, voice trembling, "No, I guess not because it’s your need and I love you that much."

“What"... Viren murmured.

Suddenly Soren held his father's face and gives a quick kiss and said “Yes, I always wanted your love more than anything” …

"Get out, get out of my office, get out of my sight, now!!!" he shouted to Soren.

"Dad..." Soren's tone is vulnerable, searching for his fathers.

"Get out!" he roars. 

Viren motions to the door and repeats himself, almost screaming now and red in the face, "Leave!"

Soren takes a few steps back, looking almost unconscious. Then his father slammed the door shut, several guards turned their heads briefly to check, and again they saw the final results of a family debate, this seemed a little colder than the last few, but it was not unusual between the High Mage and his son.

Viren crouched down on the ground and started crying because his son had made a point. He thought he had never shown any affection for his son because his wife left because of him. Would his wife have stayed with him if he hadn't cured his son ... He knew that his son was still a little boy inside who was just looking for love... his father's love...


	2. One Night in Dad's Bedroom

Viren entered his bedroom at midnight and locked the door as usual, but after a few minutes the door knocked.

It was his son…

"Dad, it’s me” Soren said.

Viren could not stand the innocent voice of his son and opened the door.

“Hi” said Soren shyly.

Viren sighed and said “Come sit!” He gently tapped the bed with his hand. Soren was happy, his father had never been so kind to him.

“Son, is everything…” Viren asks gently.

I'm fine dad but I just wanted to talk about what had happened," he bites out immediately.

Viren grabbed Soren's face and kissed his forehead and said he was sorry. He said he thought of what Soren had told him and regretted not giving him the proper attention.

"I feel better now. Thanks, dad, I love you, you know… " he smiles.

His father quietly looks at him and smiles.

Soren slowly puts his father to bed. “I just want you to relax for once… don’t look at me like that…it won’t hurt” says Soren. 

Viren immediately close his eyes as his son pulls free the laces keeping the front of Viren's pants closed. He pulls his father's cock free, wraps his lips around the head smoothly, swirling his tongue around. It's... not the worst thing he's done, but it still feels especially wrong because this is his dad… but he couldn’t stop himself…

Viren was thinking while his son keeping his tongue lolled out “I’ve loved a wife but could my only son replace her? no this is wrong, it is against the rules of Katolis…what am I doing...”

Soren stares up at him, while licking his cock and watching how he fell apart. His normally cold father... he looked strange now, he was smiling and Soren thinks he done something good for his father for the first time in his life.

And Soren murmured dad...when he wake up by Claudia in his chamber

What, Sorsor? what did you say? I couldn't hear you.

Confusedly ... "I said good morning you know when people woke up say this and btw I'm sorry about the thing I asked..."

"You silly, don't worry dad already talked me about it, come I prepared breakfast for us." Claudia chuckled.


End file.
